1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzing apparatus for analyzing samples, and in particular relates to the analyzing apparatus which comprises a plural number of computer apparatuses therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, in particular in the X-ray fluorescence analyzer, etc., there was already known an analyzing apparatus, which comprises a single main body of the apparatus, a main computer being directly connected thereto for enabling analyzing operation thereof, and a sub-computer, being connected to the main computer through a network and enabling display of a progress or advance in analysis, etc., whereby the progress of analysis can be seen or checked even from the sub-computer which is located at a distance and does not perform the analyzing operation, but not through the main computer which is located in a neighbor of the main body of the apparatus.
However, in a system wherein on the sub-computer can be displayed the progress of analysis, etc., on real-time, only a keyboard and a mouse are further provided in addition thereto, so as to display a screen same to that of the main computer, but it is impossible to perform operations being different from those made by the main computer. Also, in a system wherein the progress or result of analysis is read out by the sub-computer while once being written into a file within the main computer, it is impossible to perform the real-time display of the progress or result of analysis therewith.
An object, according to the present invention, for dissolving the problems of the conventional arts mentioned above, is to provide an analyzing apparatus for analyzing samples, comprising a plurality of computers therein, wherein by means of the computer which does not perform the analyzing operation, it is possible to perform, not only the real-time display of the progress and the result of analysis, but also off-line operations, including comparison or reference to the result of analysis.
First, according to the present invention, for accomplishing the above-mentioned object, there is provided an analyzing apparatus, comprising: a single main body; a single main computer, being connected to said main body directly, and enabling analysis operations by said main body; and a sub-computer being connected to the main-computer through a network, wherein, at least, real-time display about progress and results of analysis being executed in that-main body, and off-line operations; including reference to the results of the analysis being executed in the main body, are available on said sub-computer.
With such the structure of the apparatus mentioned in the above, in more detail, information is transmitted on real-time, from the main computer to the sub-computer through the network, by means of socket communication (i.e., a network address combining an IP address corresponding to an address within a network, which is owned by a computer conducting the communication by means of TCP/IP, and a port number which is a sub- (or auxiliary) address of the IP address), therefore the progress and results of the analysis can be displayed on the sub-computer which does not execute the analysis operation therewith, and also the off-line operations, such as the reference to the results of the analysis, is available therewith.
Further, according to the present invention, there is also provided an analyzing apparatus, comprising: a single main body, operation of which is controlled by a control means; a single main computer, being connected to said main body directly, and enabling analysis operations by said main body; and a sub-computer, being connected to said main body through a network and said main computer, and enabling the analysis operations by said main body, wherein, either one of said main computer or said sub-computer has an exclusive means for excluding an analysis operation that brings the control means of said main body to be disable, and at least, real-time display about progress and results of, analysis being executed in said main body, and off-line operations, including reference to the results of the analysis executed in said main body, are available on either one of said main computer or said sub-computer, on which no analysis operation is executed.
According to such the structure of the apparatus mentioned in the above, in more detail, with provision of such the exclusive means, the analysis operation can be executed smoothly by using the plural number of computers, i.e., the main computer and the sub-computer. Also, being similar to the apparatus mentioned above, the real-time display about the progress and results of the analysis can be made on either the main computer or the sub-computer, on which no analysis operation is made.
Further, according to the present invention, there is also provided a X-ray fluorescence analyzer apparatus, measuring strength of X-ray fluorescence generated by irradiation of primary X-ray upon the sample, having the same structure as the analyzing apparatus mentioned above. And, with this analyzer apparatus, it is also possible to obtain the same effect mentioned in the above.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is also provided a X-ray fluorescence analyzer apparatus, measuring intensity of X-ray fluorescence generated by irradiation of primary X-ray upon the sample, having the same structure as the analyzing apparatus mentioned above. And, with this analyzer apparatus, it is also possible to obtain the same effect mentioned in the above. dr
FIG. 1 is an outline view for showing a X-ray fluorescence analyzer, according to an embodiment of the present invention.